New Generation Beyblade
by shiks
Summary: Boris is back with a plan to take over the universe, Rin. Mikato, and Gou go back intime from the future to stop this fugetive.....This is a kaihil story Many more pairings inside...AND THIS STORY WAS ACCIDENTLY DELETED! I must get back all the Reviews
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone vamina12's back and with a new story…..you all do know that Kai, Rei, Mao, and Takao have children at the end of the Beyblade manga….sadly we don't know where Hiromi is in this…Kai's child name is Hiwatari Gou, And Rei and Mao's childs name is Rin (Ling) Kon, And Takao's son is named Makato Kinomiya. Sadly again we don't know the mother or wife's of Takao and Kai so I decided to make a story with these kids although it will be in the time around G-rev and the kids will be the same age as there parents cause the go back in the past to meet up with them.

Kai Hiwatari- age 18yrs

Gou Hiwatari- age 18yrs

Hiromi Tatchibana- age 16yrs

Makoto Kinomiya-age 17yrs

Takao Kinomiya- age 171/2 yrs

Rei Kon-age 18yrs

Mao Kon- age17yrs

Rin (Ling) Kon- age 16yrs

Max Tate-age 17yrs

Kenny- age 16yrs

Diachi- age 14yrs

Oh and I do not own beyblade...If I did I would have made Hiromi Kai's Wife.

On with the story.

In the cool early morning air Hiromi takes a walk around the block for some exercise, she walks until 8:00am every morning, and it leaves enough time to shower and help wake Takao. As she walked she thought about everything that ever happened to her from they day she ever met the Blade Breakers. And she was glad. Hiromi slowly stretched her legs and arms and then yawned at tiny little yawn. It was now 8:00am Time to go home to get ready.

It was now 8:25am and Hiromi was now walking again and turning the corner to the block where the dojo was until she hit something hard.

"Ouchies" thought Hiromi as felt the after effects. She then herd some hard breathing in front of her, that's when she looked up to see Kai.

"OMG KAI IM SO SORRY!" exclaimed Hiromi as she bowed in apology.

"You know my father…." She herd the rasp reply come from Kai...or who she thought was Kai.

Hiromi stayed silent in shock I mean he did have triangles on his face only the design was a little different and he had those crimson eyes and even the clothes where similar so why wouldn't this be Kai.

She then felt something hard grasp her wrist and tighten. Hiromi yelped from the pain.

"Answer me Women…." She herd the man reply again.

"W-who a—a-a-re you…?" Hiromi questioned Him as she looked him in the eyes for answers unknown.

"My name is Gou Hiwatari …..And I'm looking for a man named Kai Hiwatari."

"But Why……?" Hiromi Questioned again……

"Because he's my father..."

"But how can he be your father…… you look as old as him……" Hiromi Exclaimed in confusion.

"It's because me and to others came from the future to spend a year with him and some other people mentioned that I have forgotten at the moment..."

It was after when Gou explained why he was here that it's when it became horribly silent.

Hiromi stared at Gou as if he was an alien, and Gou stared at Hiromi as if she was something not to touch but still was.

"So woman who are you and how do you know my dad?" asked Gou as he drew his face Closer to Hiromi's in wonder. Hiromi in return squished up her face at him.

It was until then that Gou backed away From Hiromi, did Hiromi make a run for it.

Hiromi ran long and hard as she didn't here the crazy boy following her, she slowed down a bit. When she finally reached the dojo she slammed the door open and ran under the tabled.

"WHAT THE HELL HIROMI!" she herd Takao exclaim with food flying out his mouth. Hiromi only whimpered and clutched to the nearest thing she could clutch to…….Which was Kai's Leg. She felt Kai jump a bit but then felt him relax a bit when he saw that it was only her.

"Hiromi what's wrong…?" she herd Rei ask her.

That's when the long complaint began………

"OMG GUYS YOU HAVE TO HELP ME THERES THIS CRAZY GUY THAT LOOKS LIKE KAI AND HE ASKED FOR HIM AND STRATED TO ACT ALL STRANGE AND HE GRABED ME AND DEMANDED TO KNOW HOW I KNEW KAI AND HE SAID THAT KAI WAS HIS FATHER AND THAT HE WAS FROM THE FUTURE AND THEN HE GRABBED MY WRIST REAL HARD! AND I BROOZE EASLY! SEE! LOOK LOOK!" Hiromi said while showing the boozes on her pale arm.

"Whoa Hiromi calm down…" said Max as he tried to calm down the girl……

Kai only grunted as he tried to shake the shaken up girl off his leg... but she only grabbed tighter, so with a sigh and a mumbled, he allowed the girl to hold his leg.

And that's when they heard the banging on the dojo door. Hiromi stiffened….as long with Kai as he felt a presence………………………

W00T I LOVE YOU GUYS PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok no need to read this...just enjoy and know i dont own anything ecept the plot...

"I'll go get the door…….." volunteered Rei as he went to the door.

Everyone was still and silent, Heck Even Kai was still and silent (he's always silent)

When Rei opened the door it revealed a young girl about Hilary's age with light long pink locks braided into two high ponytails, and she wore traditional a Chinese shirt and pants with cherry blossom patterns on it and gold linings. The girl Then Glomped Rei and squealed. After she glomped Rei two others came after her. Gou and some other boy that looks like Takao. Everyone gasped especially Hiromi after seeing Gou step through the door.

"HEY WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?COMIN TO MY HOUSE AND STEPPING IN LIKE THAT!" yelled Takao at the new comers.

"What? We knocked didn't we….." said the Boy that look like Takao only with shorter navy blue hair.

"GRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" said Takao…as he rallied his Fist to punch the other Boy.

Hiromi only stared wide eyed at the people that came in, like a little baby infant exposed to the new world.

"My names Makoto Kinomiya" said the navy haired boy

"My names Rin kon" said the pink haired girl happily

"The names Gou Hiwatari …" grunted the slate haired boy

Kai just glared at Gou as Gou did to him... Hiromi still clinging to Kai's Leg scrambled away for fear those deathly looking Glares might lock on to her.

"So you're Kai Hiwatari?" asked Gou

"Who wants to know…?" said Kai not actually answering the boys question...

But Gou kept his cool. He then looked at Hiromi and walked out the dojo with Kai following after him.

When Gou and Kai where outside they stayed silent for a couple of minuets.

"Who are you?" came Kai's Blunt question.

"I'm your son from the future….." Said Gou Giving Kai a look.

'There is no mistake that he might be my son, but it's only because he looks like me'

Kai's thoughts were soon interrupted by Gou's voice again.

"The reason Why all three of us are here is because we have come to help you with the new situation with Boris and Biovolt. "

"Boris!" Kai exclaimed.

"Yes Boris, .he's planning to raise a Bit beast army and the only way he can do that …is if he obtains the person with The Black& White Dranzer spirits in them."

Kai now wore a shocked expression on his face, was it even possible for a person to carry two such dangerous spirits in one body? Wouldn't that take a lot of energy from them? Wouldn't it kill them? There to much questions running threw his mind right now for words.

"We have to find the person right away"

"And How are we suppose to do that?" asked Kai slightly annoyed that they have to find a person with this power.

Gou though still kept his head cool.

"It is said that the person has tattooed wings on their back. One white and the other black…"

"So where suppose to find this marking on the person's body, what if the tattoo is fake..."

"You'll Know it's the real thing when you see it ….. you'll get a feeling..."

Kai gave Gou another look.

"I understand……" and walked back inside.

Meanwhile the trouble going on inside... Hiromi was slightly disturbed at how Makoto and Takao had the same eating habits. Rin was too busy playing with her father's hair and Rei was too busy enjoying the sensation of having someone play through his hair. Max was dozing off in the corner with Diachi, and Kenny was typing away on Dizzi.

Hiromi being Hiromi wanted to check if Kai was ok, went to the direction of outside, and Kai being Kai, the one who's always on time went to the way that leads to inside, which caused them to both run into each other.

"Shit" and "ouch" was herd and then a gasp followed.

Gou saw everything.

'So it is true Dad was in love with someone else before he met mom'

He observed the way his father turned away so that no one would be able to see him blush, and the way Hiromi started to fiddle with her fingers and nod her head as to try to brush away the blush that was creeping its way to her cheeks.

Gou's sly smirked widened

'and she likes him to no wonder mom said that when she first met dad he wasn't interested, but was rather searching for something…or someone…He was searching for that girl.' Gou thought as he walked over to the seen of the accident.

Later on everyone was sitting down watching T.V. It was a soap opera.

"OMG DANEIL DON'T LISTEN TO HER! DON'T DO IT!" screamed Hiromi, Rin, and Max at the TV.

Kai and Gou shook their heads at the seen before them in pity. As Takao and Makoto both shoved a handful of popcorn down there throats. Rei and Kenny were to busy laughing at the horrified expression Daichi held on his face and when they saw his face scrunch up more they only laughed harder.

When the soap opera finished the first person to speak was surprisingly Gou, and the words that came out his lips weren't exactly pleasant to the ears especially Hiromi's since it was addressed to her.

PLease Review...


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own Beyblade...

"Woman…..How do you know my Father?" Gou said roughly to Hiromi. In return Kai Growled at Gou.

"WHOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT! I have a name you know….." said Hiromi while crossing her arms in a triumphing manner.

Gou just humphed, but boy was he laughing inside.

'_I like this girl's attitude_.'

Hiromi then turned back to the T.V screen to return to her sick soap opera.

'_I'll get her later when nobody else is around'_ thought Gou as he left for the kitchen to have something to quench his thirst.

"Whoa Hiromi why are you all red in the face did someone slap you?" Makoto asked with a hint of humor in his voice.

"SHUT UP TAKAO OR YOUR ASS IS GONNA BE RED IN THE FACE WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU!" screamed Hiromi at Makoto.

"Hiromi I'm right here…" Takao said with a confused look on his face as to why Hiromi was screaming at him.

Hiromi simply blushed. "Sorry Takao it's just that you and your son look so much alike…..it's like he took all your looks…..I wonder what his mom looks like..."

"Well she must be hot, because only hot people can talk to me." Bragged Takao.

Hiromi simply got red in the face again while Makoto snickered.

"Hey Kid or Makoto what does your mom look like." Takao asked excitedly as all kinds of perverted thoughts come to his mind.

"The type that you would marry…." Makoto said.

"Huh?"

"Dad you know I'm not allowed to tell you the future….you'll just have to live your life to find out."

Takao only growled at Makoto before saying" would you stop calling me dad it makes me feel old, Just call me Takao ok."

"Ok" and with that everyone returned to what they where doing.

It was now Late at night and Hiromi was getting ready to go home.

"Hey Hiromi where you going?" asked the pink haired neko-jin known as Rin.

"Oh I'm going home." Hiromi said while putting on her red converse sneakers.

Now this got Rei's attention too.

"But Hiromi it's almost midnight…"

"So…" said Hiromi

"so you'll probably get into some trouble out there….who knows what kind of creeps lurk outside just waiting for a young girl like you to come their way.!" Rei said

"Yeah Hiromi, Dad's right why don't you stay here?" Rin said getting up from her spot off the floor to help Hiromi.

"But Rin It's a must for me to go home…I have Responsibilities to take care of." Hiromi said desperately.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" she herd someone say in a deep voice behind her, but she already knew who it was.

"No Kai…It can't wait." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Then will walk you home." She herd another say and this time it was Gou.

Hiromi turned to look at Kai for his response, but instead he said nothing but start to walk to the door and put his boots on. Gou followed the same actions.

"WHAT? I **don't** need **two** people taking me home, I'm not that helpless!" Hiromi said, she couldn't stand it when people thought she was needy and weak.

"Well nobody said you where…." Gou said sarcastically while him and Kai where already at the door waiting for Hiromi to come outside.

"Just shut up would'a "Hiromi said with a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

Hiromi bided everyone farewell as she left with the Two boys that where willing to take her home. At first they walked in silence in the dark night, but then Hiromi Just _Had _to start a conversation.

Please Review/I need all my reiwes back!


	4. Chapter 4

UGH sorry about the whole confusioun! My dumbass cousin Thats was sharing an account with me Deleted everything all because she stole someone elses story...all im saying dont get me involoved...anyway enough with my rant please reveiw...

"Sooooooooooooooooooooo what's happening?" Hiromi asked with a slight boredom in her voice as they where 3 blocks away from the house.

"Where walking you home that is what's happening…….." Gou said sarcastically as he sideways glanced Hiromi.

"Why in the world are you always so rude to me, what did I ever do to you?" Hiromi asked.

Kai just hn'ed as a whole new squabble started between the two.

As the squabbling and walking group continued their way to the destination, a Random Black Dog walked towards them.

Hiromi squealed and hid behind Kai and Gou.

"Hey there dog…….what's up?" Gou said roughly as he went down to touch the dog.

The Dog In response bit Gou on his leather gloved hand. He grunted when he saw blood seep out of his hand. Hiromi in alarm went and looked at his arm without thinking.

"Is It really bad?" Hiromi asked as she looked at Gou's pained expression.

"What do you think Girl!" Gou gritted out of his teeth.

"I'll just take that as a yes!" Hiromi smirked as she turned to look back at Kai.

Kai had just chased the dog away before he turned to look at Hiromi tending to his son's Wounded Arm.

In reality he felt nothing but jealousy towards the seen. In what trust he had to earn from Hiromi in 1 year, Gou had achieved it in 1 day.

Kai felt envious, but didn't show it.

"Kai are you ok?" He herd Hiromi ask, but he only nodded a yes in reply.

Hiromi Blushed when she felt Kai's eyes on her, It was only natural on her part.

But when she looked up to see Gou staring at her she just couldn't understand why she was blushing harder. Was it Because he looked exactly like Kai, or was It because of the Intensity he held in his eyes whenever he turned to stare at her…….she didn't know.

"We can take care of this wound at my House ok." Hiromi said standing up strait now.

"You mean your parents wont mind?" she herd Gou ask her from behind as she went to join Kai.

"What parents?" Hiromi herd herself say bitterly.

Gou went back to silent mode after that.

It was very silent and uncomfortable for the remaining blocks to the house, but they finally reached it.

When Hiromi opened the door all was still until she told both Kai and Gou to come inside and make themselves comfortable.

In the appearance of Hiromi's house it looked warm and welcoming, but the feeling you got from the house was cold and lonely.

On the walls there was no pictures of her family only pictures of herself and some of the blade breakers.

"Right this way..." Hiromi said with a small smile as she led them to the bathroom.

When they entered the bathroom Hiromi quickly sat Gou down on the stool in the corner, and went strait to rampaging in her small first aid kit.

Kai standing by the doorway stared silently as Hiromi gently took of the Glove from Gou's injured hand and kindly place some anointment on the wound, and then quickly rap up his hand in a fast but careful way.

'_I wish this girl was my mom…' _Gou herd himself think as he saw Hiromi rapping his hand with a warm smile on her face.

'_but she's not…and don't think she'll ever be.'_ Gou sighed to himself as tears brimmed the edges of his crimson eyes as memories of his mother flashed threw his mind.

'_NO! NOT HERE! YOU HAVE TO BE STRONG!' _Gou then shook of the tears and said a polite thank you to Hiromi who was presently packing away the objects of medication.

When Gou went to leave he saw Kai staring at him strangely. He could see the question in his father's eyes as he passed him to make his way back to the door.

"Hey where are you going so soon?" He herd Hiromi shout from the bathroom.

"I'm going back, Kai can stay if he wants….." said Gou grunting the last part to himself. And with that Gou left leaving Kai and Hiromi to themselves.

Hiromi Blushed a light crimson as she felt Kai's eye's on her again.

"Well he sure was in a hurry…" Hiromi said sheepishly with her head bowed low.

Kai only grunted in response.

"Um….would you Like some tea?" Hiromi squeaked again. It was just so hard to talk to near silent people, especially when their cute.

"Coffee …" was Kai's simple reply as he led himself into the kitchen.

"R-right Coffee It is!" Hiromi said with a short stutter while catching up to him.

"YOU WHAT!" Takao screamed at Gou.

"I said I left Kai with Hiromi, do you have a hearing problem or something?" Gou said sarcastically.

"Why YOU LITTLE!"

"Takao Calm down Please…" Rei said as he stood up to calm Takao down.

"That's right Takao take deep breath's" Rin cooed to Takao.

Takao calmed down a bit. His breathing was labored and he looked like he was giving birth to a cow.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA TAKAO YOU LOOK LIKE MOM WHEN SHE WAS GIVING BIRTH TO ME!" Makoto Laughed from across the room.

"What! How Do YOU know!" Takao said.

"Because you taped it…." Makoto said like it was obvious.

"I did…." Takao gasped in shock as his face turned a visible green.

Makoto just nodded his head.

"Geeze How sick was I to do **that!** " Takao exclaimed as he waved his hands in the air.

"Same thing I said..," Makoto muttered to himself.

"TAKAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHYYY DID YOUUUU CHANGE THEEE SUBJECTTTTTTTTTTT!" Daichi screamed.

"**DAICHI YOU FAG!** "Everyone screamed as Takao had that same labored look on his face again.

"Look Takao you know that Kai would never do anything to Hiromi…." Max said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"…If anything Takao, Kai would protect Hiromi with his life" Rei said agreeing with Max.

"Yeah I know guys….is just that well…."

"Well…." Everyone said listening what Takao had to say.

"Well it's just that even though I may seem like I don't like to have Hiromi around…I actually do, I like fighting with her. It gives me a sense that I did have a sister..." Takao said sadly as he looked out the window, a small blush was creeping its way to his healthy face.

"Wow…" Kenny mouthed from Dizzy

"Anyway……" Rin said trying to get the room chatting again.

"Yeah…" Max said.

"I'm going to watch T.V"

And With that Rin went and turned the T.V on to Beyblade.

"WOOT BEYBLADE IS ON!"

Kai sat down by the small Kitchen Table as Hiromi prepared the Coffee.

"You can watch some T.V while I do this you know…" Hiromi said to Kai.

Kai said nothing.

Hiromi sighed this was getting annoying, how come Kai wont ever talk to her, I mean they where friends right?

The small timer on the Coffee maker chimed indicating that the Coffee was done.

"Would you like some sugar with that?" Hiromi asked.

Kai looked towards her and nodded his head a small no.

"I like my coffee bitter."

"Oh" Hiromi mouthed as she placed the Hot Freshly brewed cup of coffee in front Kai.

Hiromi watched as Kai took tiny sips of Coffee.

She giggled inwardly when he burnt his tongue.

"You Ok?" she asked as Kai stopped drinking the Coffee.

"It's getting very late, it's almost morning. So I need to leave soon"

"Oh….." Hiromi said disappointedly.

Kai noticed her disappointment.

"So why are you alone, isn't someone suppose to be home by now."

Hiromi winced when Kai asked that question.

"Well?" Kai asked again. His Violet eyes staring her down.

"I don't have a Family…" Hiromi said quietly.

"I never knew them, I was always alone, fending and taking care of myself."

Kai inwardly was shocked to know this, but his facial expressions showed nothing.

Then Kai felt something warm collide with his chest and looked to see Hiromi hugging him.

Hiromi slowly started to sob into his chest, why did it always hurt when she'd try to think about how her family was like. It hurt so much, sometimes she just couldn't bare the pain.

Kai slowly wrapped his arms around the petite brunette and held her close. He bet she cried every night from the loneliness. And in someway he to felt a pain in his heart to see the usual bright and cheery girl Sobbing from something she delt with everyday without anyone knowing.So they stayed like that in the kitchen, in each others arms, till mourning day brake came.

Well this is my longest Chappie ever...-sigh- please reveiw...I lost sooo many good reveiws becuase of the incedent...with my cousin and some other girl she stole some story from.

JUST PLEASE REVEIW!


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is Dedicated to my Dear friend Angel del Silencio,  
Thakyou for inspiring me once again!

I do not own beyblade if i did i would make Max my slave...

Hiromi's dark ruby red eyes fluttered open to a pleasant site to see Kai still in her embrace staring right at her.

"Good morning…" She whispered softly as she buried her head in his chest again.

Kai just rolled his eyes affectionately at the girl as he sat himself up.

With that Hiromi's face contorted in pain as new pain found its way to her back.

Kai stared down at her with slight worry.

"Hiromi?" he muttered to her.

She sent him a sweet smile to show him that she was just fine.

"I'm fine Kai….its probably my back acting up again."

"Oh…" Kai mouthed.

"Do you want me to rub it?"

Hiromi blushed again at how he said it,

"No thanks Kai…it's just----OUCH!" Hiromi howled as her back contracted with more pain. She felt a warm fluid run down her back.

She whimpered.

Kai's eye's widened at the blood that was soaking through Hiromi's shirt.

"HIROMI YOU'RE BLEEDING!" He exclaimed lifting up her shirt.

What he saw made him gasp in surprise.

On Hiromi's back were one black bloody wing and one white bloody wing.

He touched it slightly on to receive a painful sob from Hiromi.

"Kai... i-it Hurts!" she cried out as she held onto the back of his shirt tightly.

"Hiromi calm down…" He said trying to calm the bleeding girl.

Hiromi's eyes rolled back in her head as blood began to drip out of her mouth.

She vomited up the blood next to Kai.

Kai went into panic mode once Hiromi started vomiting blood.

'_Help me…'_ Hiromi thought desperately as she fell into unconsciousness.

Gou's eyes shot wide open and looked around the room. He could sense the spirits go wild as the chosen one has awakened and was near.

He swiftly got up from his futon and ran to go wake Rin up.

Rin was in the living room sleeping next to Max on the couch when she suddenly felt a cold hand touch her shoulder.

Her golden honey eyes opened to look into impatient crimson ones. She quickly woke up and sat up straight and away from Max's shoulder.

"What?" she said groggily as she rubbed the sleepiness away from her eye.

"Get up, I know where the 'chosen one 'is…" Gou said urgently.

With that Rin bolted up in her seat with a surprised look on her face.

"You're serious!"

Gou just nodded his head.

Kai picked up the bloody girl in his arms. Not caring at all if the red liquid stained his clothes permanently, he had to get her to the others.

He quickly wrapped Hiromi in a blanket and ran out the door, all the while closing and locking the door on his way out.

Hiromi groaned with pain as she began to shiver violently. Kai ran fast not wasting anytime. He was just a block away when he met up with the faces of Gou and Rin.

"OMG!" Rin screeched as she saw Hiromi.

"Shut up…" Gou hissed angrily towards the pink haired neko.

"Oh right …..Boris…." she said trailing off.

Gou went up to Kai and took Hiromi out of his arms and ran while holding his Dranzer blade close to the girl.

Everyone took notice how Hiromi started to glow an eerie red.

When they where all finally back at the dojo everyone was awake.

Rei was making breakfast while Makoto and Takao complaining on how he was cooking to slow. But that all soon stopped when Gou stepped threw the door with a very bloody Hiromi in his hands.

He rushed to the bathroom.

"KAI!" He hollered from the bathroom.

Soon Kai was seen running inside the bathroom.

He grunted towards Gou.

"Help me take off this girl's clothes…" He said calmly not even bothering to look at his father.

Kai turned away not wanting his son to see his blush. Then turned around and helped Gou strip off Hiromi's pants.

They slowly tried to remove the shirt, both turning away with bright red faces.

Gou noticed his father doing the same thing and frowned.

"You idiot, how are we suppose to take the shirt off if your not even looking at what your doing?" He hissed.

"Hah speak for yourself!" Kai exclaimed cheekily while giving Gou a murderous smirk.

Gou was about to reply back when Rin came in.

"Oh I KNOW! I KNOW YOUR NOT REMOVING HER CLOTHES!" she yelled angrily at them.

"We need to give her a bath…." Kai said simply as he looked up at the furious girl.

"Dumbasses! Why don't you let me who is a _girl_ do it? "

'_Why didn't I think of that?' _Kai and Gou thought as they stared at the floor.

"Now you just leave her to me. And I'll get her cleaned up!" she smiled, totally changing her mood in the process from mad to happy.

Gou and Kai got up after some "Great" Difficulty and left Rin to do her work.

Kai went to the living room to relax while Gou went to the kitchen to fetch himself some water.

They soon herd Rin call out to Rei for Help.

Rei noticed the looks he was getting from Gou, and was a little frightened.

BUT when he went to the living room and saw Kai giving him the same look with more deadliness he soon feared for his life. He stopped and gulped at Kai.

"REEEEIIIIIIIIIIII!" Rin Hollered from the bathroom.

"IMMMM COMING! GEESE!" Rei said taking off towards the bathroom, slamming the door shut once he was in the bathroom.

"AWWWWWWWWWW" Takao said as he grabbed his stomach in hunger.

Makoto groaned along with his father as they both stumbled towards Kai.

Kai gave them a 'not now look' but they didn't obey and continued to pester him.

Takao was slouched over the chair giving Kai a pout. Makoto's belly grumbled as he fell faint in front of Kai.

Takao just looked at the fallen boy then back at Kai.

"Help us Kai…..where starving……." Tears brimmed his chocolate eyes.

"OK!Ok!" Kai shouted as he got up from his comfy spot and pulled himself towards the kitchen to finish the job Rei started.

**xXx**

All was well and good. Hiromi was cleaned and put comfortable on the couch. Takao and Makoto though never asked Kai to cook for them again. Gou was still a sarcastic person. And Rei and Rin where watching T.V alongside the couch Hiromi was on.

"What should we do now Gou? We found out who the person is…" Rin asked as she silently stared at Hiromi's resting form.

"We can't let this information get out…" He whispered as he placed a hand on the resting girl's cheek.

"And we can't tell Hiromi either!" He said sternly turning back to face everyone.

"But why?" Makoto asked as he stood up from his sitting position.

"We can't afford for her to go crazy and try to run away, we can't afford Boris getting his hands on her. And knowing the girl she's might be stupid enough to actually run away…." He said countering Makoto's question.

Makoto soon sat down after, feeling the sense of defeat threw the air.

Takao yawned and kicked his legs in the air. He did a full roll over as he got up to go upstairs to his room.

Everyone stared at his retreating form disappeared up the stairs. But soon turned to look back at Hiromi when they herd her moan.

"Ugh…..What happened….?" Hiromi asked as she held her head in pain.

"Oh you just fell down the stairs at your house!" Max laughed as he and Rin both sat next to the brunette.

"I did?" Hiromi asked shocked.

"You did!" everyone chimed.

"But I thought-----I saw Kai----He was in my arms----"

"yeah and Kai was the one who brought you here…" Gou said as he interrupted her.

"Your very lucky girl…"

"GOU I TOLD YOU MY NAME IS NOT GIRL IT'S HIROMI!" Hiromi yelled at him due to the fact he never listened to her.

"Yeah whatever as if I care…" Gou said as he left for outside. But just before he left he said "Glad to see your ok…"

Hiromi stopped her evil thoughts in mid sentence as a blush graced he face as she looked at her hands.

Rin and Rei just looked at each other and smiled.

**xXx**

Kai was staring out the window in his room.

"Hiromi" He said whispering the name softly as some wind came and tossed his hair around gently.

He closed his eyes as he leaned against the cool glass. '_why did the person we was searching for have too be you? why' _Kai asked himself.

He herd Hiromi yell at Gou from downstairs and smirked.

"I guess she's recovered..."

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ill update soon i promise! Just please leave me a reveiw! PLEASE REVEIW!


	6. Chapter 6

**woohoo i updated sprry it too so long...everyones strangling me to write more for my Vampire fic with Kaihil so another chapter should be up this week so look out heehee**

Hiromi sat silently on the couch waiting for Max and Rin to bring popcorn so they could watch the movie they had just rented out.

'_Man…what's taking so long...' _Hiromi thought annoyed as she swatted away Makoto's hand that was slowly trying to touch her face.

"GEEBUS!" Hiromi shouted as she moved swiftly to the far end of the couch.

"What's wrong with you?" She shouted again in continuation to her previous outburst.

Makoto looked at her with a humorous grin.

"Nothing…it's just so fun to watch you puff up like an angry chicken when you get mad…"

Hiromi's expression went from mad to pissed off.

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE AN EXPANDED CHICKEN!" She yelled blowing everything in front her away just by the shrill screech in her voice.

Rin and Max's eyes widened with shock as they saw Makoto fly out the now smashed window.

"And there she blows!" Takao screamed with glee as he watched his son fly into the bright blue sky.

"Takao……Makoto's a boy…" Gou said with a sweat drop at the side of his head.

"She is…." Takao said dumbly as he tilted his oversized head, which looked like he was having a hard time keeping it up (MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! I couldn't help it!...but I still love Takao….who could ever hate him)

Everyone fell over from shock, Kai who was coming down the steps fell down just because he saw Kenny drop in front of him.

"Takao…how can you not know what gender your own son is…?" Hiromi hissed at him in disbelief.

"Um………I don't know…" Takao said slowly as he scratched the back of his messy navy blue head sheepishly.

"Ugh never mind Takao... never mind…" Hiromi said all the while shaking her head sadly at him.

Everybody then herd a very disturbing grunt come from the stairs and all looked quickly to see what it was.

Kai grunted rather loudly as he tried to untangle his shoe from under Kenny who was unconscious.

"DAMMIT!" He swore colorfully as he couldn't get the buckle free from under the Chief.

'_Stupid Grandfather's Name brand sneakers!'_ He thought angrily.

Gou watched his father with amusement in his eyes as he walked over to help him.

"Kai…" he muttered as he nudged his father's shoulders with his hand.

Kai's head shot up, his eyes ablaze with raw anger to look who was bothering him in his time of frustration.

"What?" He spat out as he saw his son pick Kenny up. He then suddenly noticed his leg was free to move.

Gou who in return didn't say anything but left to put the unconscious Kenny in a bed walked away.

Hiromi watched Kai worriedly as he started to limp towards the bathroom.

"DANM! THE CHIEF MUST HAVE BEEN HEAVYER THAN HE LOOKED!" Screeched Takao as he walked into a wall.

Rei sadly nodded his head as he stared at his Fellow teammate.

"Who fed Tyson diet products…." He said angrily.

Kai looked away silently whistling as he walked outside turning his head away from Rei.

Rei sighed as he dragged Takao to the couch with great difficulty.

During this whole ordeal of crazy events. Hiromi had left the house silently.

Hiromi ran down the streets barefooted. She was glowing an eerie white color as a Light clear orb floated in front of her making her chase it.

'_What is this…?'_ Hiromi thought as it turned into a dark alleyway.

She gasped inwardly as her foot made contact with broken glass. But she continued after the orb, after all she was only wearing one of Takao's yellow shirts which was big on her, and a pair of Kai's smiley boxers. That was all….

Hiromi cried out as she felt the piece of glass move deeper into the wound making her fall down on the concrete floor.

The White orb disappeared in the darkness of the alleyway.

Hiromi panicked as she saw it disappear. She tiredly tried to get up but was shoved back down by gravity.

The tired brunette laid down on the grimy floor. She winced as she felt the new found bruises and cuts act up in protest to her movement.

Her breath was ragged from running nonstop. Hiromi closed her eyes for a brief second before she let out a scream that was muffled by a hand.

"Shit…Kai do you know where Hiromi is…" asked Gou as he sat beside his father outside by the pond.

"No…" Kai said silently as he threw a pebble into the water making ripples in its smooth surface.

"Well it's already been an hour…I'm going to ask the others…." He grunted before he left Kai to his thoughts.

Kai sighed loudly as he moved himself to follow after Gou.

Hiromi sobbed as she was thrown into a black van.

When she opened her eyes she found herself in an ugly purple haired mans lap.

"Why hello there dear…you looked rather stressed…." He cooed to her a he stroked her cheek softly.

Hiromi was silent and stiff with fear.

'_KAI…GOU! Where are you………I need you…'_ Hiromi thought as she started to sob again.

"Shit…" Gou muttered as everybody had looked everywhere for the ruby eyed girl but couldn't find her.

He then saw Kai pass him.

"Where are you going…?" He muttered darkly to his father.

"Look at your blade…" was all that Kai said before he left.

Gou dug into his pocket to find his Dranzer glowing with an disturbing warmth.

LMAO! Please reveiw...I feel the need to stare and feel loved. (hugs self) LMAO! sooo please reveiw


End file.
